


GOT7 Bed AU's

by hwarangbangbang



Series: GOT7 Bed AU'S [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hickies, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwarangbangbang/pseuds/hwarangbangbang
Summary: I saw a work on Tumblr, as well as a Bangtan Sonyeondan version of the Bed AU's from the same post and wanted to recreate it with GOT7. Credit of the original Bed AU writer as well as the BTS writer goes to them.





	1. Better, Much Better

_ **Better. Much Better.** _

_**Prompt:**_ _ **“**_ We've had this tradition as besties to have a sleepover once a year but ths year... it feels different... were your pajamas always this cute?? Did I always have butterflies???”

_**Pairing:**_ Mark Tuan/Reader

_**Tags:**_ Hella fluff cause it's what I do, kissing, hickies, friends-to-lovers, angst I guess?? JFC just read it. pls be nice bc im soft af, who doesn't love frazier, and forgetting sarah marshall coME ON, ask me about me weiner, @jungkook, whoops wrong fandom, sry not sry

_**Word Count:**_ 3,012 words

_**Author's Note:**_ This is one of the longest oneshots I've ever written, it's just barely over three thousand words I know I'm weak I'm sORRY. Enjoy!

Four years. Four years was how long you'd gone without seeing your best friend. Four years since he moved to South Korea from his home in Los Angeles to become a trainee under the JYP Ent. corporation and become an idol. Four years since you two last hugged, last physically saw or touched each other face to face.

But more importantly, four years since you'd had your annual best friend sleepover.

On those nights for the first two years, the third weekend in the month of July, you two would FaceTime and Skype as much as you could, with Mark's apologies that he couldn't be there, and you two just talking and catching up. However these past two years, he never called. And when you would attempt to get in touch with him, he'd either be too busy with schedules to pick up, or too tired to answer.

Either way, you got nothing.

Sure, he'd text you an 'I'm sorry,' but after that and a few hours of messages, you wouldn't hear anything. And it's not like he didn't care. He was busy -- and you understood that. And as that third weekend in July began to come up, you weren't surprised to hear your phone ding while you were in the middle of grocery shopping. However what you were surprised to see was that it was a text message from Mark.

_I have a surprise for you, (Y/N)~_

Your brows furrowed in confusion, sending a quick message back before you began to pile your groceries onto an aisle's conveyor belt so you could pay and go home.

_You somehow managed to get me a date with Gong Yoo? Ooh, no! Wait, let me guess, Park Hyung Sik?_

A small smile graced your features and you had to remind yourself that he was your best friend. Your best friend who you totally weren't crushing on at all. You planned to tell him before he left for Korea, but considering it was so sudden, you hadn't mustered up the courage when his parents drove you both to the airport so you could say goodbye to him with them.

His parents shipped you two more than all of the Aghases in the world shipped MarkBam. His mother would constantly ask you when you would be giving her grand children, when you two were going to finally get together, it was rather endearing, but it always had to come to a stop when you realized you couldn't actually do that. Because you didn't want to fuck things up in the end. The only thing it did was get your hopes up.

You didn't tell him because you didn't want him to feel like he had obligations to you. Because you wanted him to go live his life and enjoy it without worrying about you. Because you didn't want to fuck up the one good friendship you'd had since you guys were four years old. Because you were scared of the rejection you knew you'd face.

You pulled out your money and paid for your groceries, giving a small smile to the bag boy and told him to have a nice day, before rolling the cart out to your vehicle. It was dark outside, very dark, it was almost ten at night, but you had gotten caught up late at work so you had a late start getting groceries. After you got all of them in, you got in your car and put on your seatbelt, starting the engine.

And there goes your phone again, dinging from where it sat in the passenger seat.

_Better. Much better._

Ominous. Very, very ominous. You didn't know whether to be excited or scared. Regardless, you put your phone back down after replying and began your drive home.

_You're scaring me, Tuan. Should I be worried?_

Your phone dinged once more as you were driving, but given that you can barely walk and chew gum at the same time, it wasn't wise to try and read a text message while piloting a huge piece of machinery. As you pulled into your driveway, you picked up your phone, killing the engine.

However, just as you were about to reply, a FaceTime request with Mark popped up. You tilted your head slightly in confusion but clicked accept.

" _(Y/N)! Are you ready to see your surprise?_ "

You could barely see him apart from the streetlights on the small screen of your phone, and his did little to illuminate his own face.

"I'm a little nervous... But su-"

The reason you didn't finish your sentence was because you let out an earth shattering scream.

Because there was a knock at your window, which startled you. And peering closer, you saw that none other than your best friend, Mark Yi En Tuan was the one knocking on said window.

It took you a good few minutes to process it. But then you were ecstatic. You threw open the car door, at risk of ripping it off it's hinges, and you embraced Mark in the biggest and tightest hug you ever thought imaginable. You buried your face in his neck, small squeals of surprise and happiness overtaking you as he lifted you off the ground and spun you a bit, hugging you just as tight as you did him.

And you felt your heart ache a little when you two parted.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were still waiting for your comeback in Korea?"

A beautiful smile graced his face. "This tour is spread to the U.S. as well, and our second concert is in a few days here in L.A."

Your eyes grew rather big as you thought it over. "So does that mean... d-does that mean we can have our amazing spectacular best friend sleep over this year?"

Mark gestured to a miniature suitcase that was on the ground next to him that you assumed had clothes and other necessities in it.

"Yes. This means we can have our amazing spectacular best friend sleep over that I've missed the past four years."

~*~*~*~*~

Mark helped you bring in the groceries and you put them away while he got changed into his pajamas for the night. You couldn't believe this... Your best friend after four years finally comes back -- he remembered and he didn't forget about you and it made your heart swell with contentment. After putting away the groceries, you pulled out a few bags of popcorn and set them in the microwave one by one, filling the huge bowl you had stuffed away in storage, used only once a year at the sleepover. It definitely was dusty, but a good wash had it clean in no time.

You hadn't heard Mark walk in until he came over and rested his chin on your shoulder, a small gesture that you had completely forgotten about and it made you jump slightly. "Popcorn smells good." Mark commented, rubbing his hands up and down your arms, trying to warm them up since externally you were freezing.

However having him this close, with how much he'd grown up and how long you'd been apart, was making your cheeks warm in no time.

"Would you mind watching it for a minute? I'm gonna go change." You told him and he nodded, rubbing your back in a small departure gesture before you scampered off to your room to go change.

This kid was gonna be the death of you eventually.

You decided on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top with a pair of fuzzy grey socks, appropriate sleep over attire, making sure nothing important was on display before you walked out to see him pouring the last of the popcorn in the bowl, filling it to the brim.

You watched him as he did it. He certainly had matured from the awkward, cute kid you knew him as... He had gotten much taller, and thankfully they had let his brown hair live to see another day. It was slightly long, not too much, and his skin was tanner though only by a little. His shoulders were more broad, his shirt leaving little to the imagination as it clung to his body. He wasn't muscular, but lean -- and the veins in his forearms were definitely not helping with your act of playing cool around him.

"(Y/N)?"

You snapped out of your daze, just in time to see him throwing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, sucking off the butter and salt from his fingers and dear god that wasn't helping. You tried to ignore the smirk on his face, walking up to him and grabbing a few pieces of popcorn for yourself. Opening the fridge, you grabbed a few sodas and walked out to the living room, setting down the sodas on the entertainment center before going to pull out the futon.

"So-" Mark began, putting down the popcorn and nudging you aside so he could do it for you -- though not that you were complaining, it gave you ample time to lowkey watch his physique. "What are we watching tonight?" He said with slight strain to his voice as he pulled it out, grabbing the pillows off the floor and tossed them on the bed, plopping down with the bowl of popcorn in hands.

"Well, as much as I wish to torture you with romance films and chick flicks-" you started, sitting up at the far right corner of the bed, grabbing the blanket as you were cold, "I think I need a few laughs. You up for a comedy?" You asked and he grinned brightly. "When am I ever _not_ up for comedy?"

You two ended up watching White Chicks, followed by Anchor Man, and then binged on a few episodes of Fraizer. You missed it. Laughing with him until your sides hurt, throwing popcorn at one another, poking each other randomly just because -- you missed the friendship, the closeness, you missed _him_. God, it'd been four years since you'd seen him and it felt good to laugh out the frustration you had the past few years without him.

"(Y/N)? Wanna play a game?"

This caught your attention. Games with Mark were dangerous.. Mainly due to the fact that it was typically truth or dare, and the last time you played that with Mark you nearly broke your ankle after running around outside in nothing but a BatMan onsie, yelling "ASK ME ABOUT MY WEINER" at four in the morning four a solid minute.

That was when you were thirteen and ''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' was the shit.

But for some reason, you always agreed.

And here you were, six truths in from either side, and two dares from his side. You found out what kind of girls he dated in Korea if any, he found out that you watched the same K-Dramas Yugyeom did. They were all normal and not as mean as you knew Mark out to be in these types of games.

Which was suspicious as all hell.

"Alright, Mark. Truth or dare?" You had an overly dramatic tone to your voice, and he chuckled lowly, his eyes never leaving yours from where he sat on the opposite side of the bed before answering just as dramatically. "Dare."

Well that was a change.

You thought for a minute before a small smirk came over your face. He'd been playing with you all night, at least it felt that way in your head, with lingering stares and touches, so now it was time for a little teasing in return.

"Mr. Tuan, I dare you to tell me your kinks."

Mark pinked sightly, but brushed it off easily. "And here I thought you were going hard on me-" he laughed and you thought you'd caught a glimpse of silver, but you just nudged it away as he responded.

"Well, it's definitely been a while...Almost too long since I've gotten any with schedules. But my kinks definitely revolve around," Mark licked his lips and you saw it. The two silver barbells just underneath his tongue. "Using my _tongue_." Fuck, if that didn't have your panties flooded by now, you didn't know what else would. You often imagined what it'd be like to kiss Mark, but after seeing those it brought a whole new perspective into light.

You shook your head slightly, running a hand through your hair. "Y-Your t-turn."

Mark pretended to think for a minute before biting his lower lip, looking down at you. "Dare or Dare?" You scoffed, "it's truth or dare!" You protested and he shook his head. "No, you've been picking truths all this time! Come on, (Y/N) live a little!"

With a groan, you planted your face into your palms. "Fine, dare." You grumbled.

"I dare you to give me a hickey."

Your head shot up, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I-I beg your p-pardon?"

"Give."

"Me."

"A hickey."

"You know, those marks you leave on someone's neck or chest or hi-"

You squeaked at his teasing words, scrambling to shove your hands over his mouth. "H-Hey, I know what it is! I don't need an explanation!" You yelled and he laughed, grabbing your wrist and pulling you fully to sit on his lap, your legs wrapped around his hips and your faces dangerously close.

"If you're not comfortable, we don't ha-"

Mustering up what little courage you had, you cut him off mid sentence.

"I'll do it."

That certainly got his attention. A big smirk spread across his face, and he bit his lip before slightly lifting his head so you got more access. "Do your worst, (Y/N)." And you were more than happy to. All the teasing from his end was about to get handed back to him, and you couldn't be more enthralled.

So, you got to work. You made little kitten licks up the side of his jugular, blowing cool air on his skin to which you saw goosebumps forming already. You placed a small open-mouthed kiss just at his pulse point, feeling him shudder and he could feel you smile against his skin as he gripped your thighs slightly.

"Someone's enjoying themselves."

He scoffed, "don't make me laugh, (Y/N)-"

To cut him off, you bit down into the skin, just hard enough to get his attention, you sucked lightly at the skin until a small red and purple mark formed, and you pulled back after a small kiss of apology to the blooming bruise on his neck. He was breathing heavy, his lower lip worried in between his teeth so badly you were fearing he'd draw blood. He wouldn't let go of your thighs either, his grip having hardened throughout the ordeal.

"Are you satis-"

Then he attacked. His lips clashed with yours, one hand moving up from grabbing at your thighs to grip the back of your neck, pushing your lips closer together if that was even possible, the other still massaging his own set of bruises into your thigh. He lightly pushed you down towards the bed, and you felt two small, cold steel balls at your bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He had his tongue pierced, as you previously suspected. That was fucking hot.

You allowed him entrance, and the two of you kissed languidly, your hands curling in his hair and when you pulled away, he was still chasing your lips for more. His hands were halfway up your shirt, dancing along your ribs and pulling it up but not all the way to where you'd be entirely exposed to him.

"D-Does this m-mean that-"

"Yes, (Y/N), it means I like you back. And it also means I'd very much like to stop being your best friend and start being your boyfriend."

A small flush of pink dusts your cheeks as you looked up at him in awe. "You knew I liked you? All this time?"

He smiled brightly, a small laugh leaving his throat. "I had the suspicion when I left for Korea. You only confirmed it just now with that hickey. No person I know would give their best friends a hickey that well if they were just best friends-" He brushed a strand of hair away from your face. You sighed, opening your mouth to make a smart ass retort when he leaned down and gave you another kiss that took your breath away in seconds.

He let his lips trail further until they were at the top of your sternum, just between your breasts and he sucked a dark mark into the skin, doing the same to the spot where your neck met your shoulder. Oh, your friends were never going to let you live that down. But then again, you were almost positive that you didn't mind it with how he was making you feel right now. It blew your mind to think that your best friend of so long could make a fire erupt in the pit of your stomach in mere seconds.

However, he stopped and pulled back, a concerned look on his face. "So is that a yes?"

With a huge grin, you nodded in response.

"But that makes me better than Gong Yoo and Park Hyung Sik, right?"

With a chortle, you rolled the two of you over so you were straddling his waist, you leaned down and kissed him sensually, your knew-found knowledge of making out servicing you well. When you pulled away, you dismissed his worries.

"You're better. Much better."

_fin._

 

 


	2. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Bed AU'S :) Now with Jaebum!

_ **Kiss The Girl** _

_**Prompt -**_ _ **“**_ We fell asleep on the couch together on accident, how did my hand end up in your hair? Were you breathing on my neck?! (Why did I get tingly???????)”

_**Pairing -**_ Im Jaebum/Reader

_**Tags -**_ Drinking, fluff, again hickies since they're my fetish, suggestive snuggling, good morning anacondas, train to busan s p o i l e r s im sorry, they're meaningful hickies tho, is that even a thing, little mermaid reference ayyyye, bambam just rly likes hello kitty ok

_**Word Count -**_ 2,009 words

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry this chapter was so shitty, I just got done with school and I have a job so I work like 5 days out of the week, and I have college and payments and bills and ew. But I will try to be as productive as I can with the other members! Enjoy!

How you ended up like this, you have no idea.

The last thing you remember was boo-hoo crying along with Youngjae at the ending of Train to Busan, probably annoying the hell out of Yugyeom on Youngjae's left and Jaebum on your right of the couch.

Listen, as much as they wanna complain, Su-an deserved her fucking father -- the scene when he made her let go of him in the train car and he forced himself away was brutal to your heart strings -- and he didn't deserve to die in the end. Neither did the buff dude who's name couldn't come to mind at the time in writing this story.

"Hey, (Y/N)-ah?" Youngjae sniffled out your name, you remembered, causing you to look over and he wiped his eyes. "Could you get me another s-soju, please...?" He asked and you nodded, getting up from your spot next to an already passed out Jaebum, head tilted back on the arm of the couch, exposing his neck and _god_ you had way to many drinks.

You remember wiping your tears and trying to worm your way through the sea of bodies across your living room, slung across one another in slumber.

However, there were six things you woke up to in the morning that you were prepared for.

And one thing you weren't.

BamBam was curled up on the coffee table with a Hello Kitty blanket and a neck pillow (you honestly weren't surprised he could fit on there, he's so skinny-).

Yugyeom and Jinyoung were on the floor to the right of the coffee table, Yugyeom using Jinyoung's sweater as a blanket, and Jinyoung using Yugyeom's stomach as a pillow.

Youngjae was laying on the loveseat, Coco (yes, he brought his dog) sleeping on his chest while Mark was on the floor in front of that sofa.

Jackson was snoring quietly in the recliner with one knee pulled up to his chest rather uncomfortably, and his other sprawled out on the foot rest.

All those were expected. Even your slight hangover was expected.

However, the thing that caught your attention was the thick arm curling around your waist, keeping you pinned beneath the owner and the couch. You were on your back, but you couldn't see the face of who was currently making you suffer from so much body heat. However, you could feel a few things that gave you an idea.

He was breathing in and out slowly, his mouth moving slightly against the expanse of your throat as he stirred and you weren't sure if you were still dreaming because no way in hell can this be who you think it is. But all the signs did scream yes. The silky black strands your right hand was entangled in, the piercings you could feel resting against your shoulder, the other hand poking into your thigh-

Wait a minute.

If your head is resting on one arm of his.

One hand of yours is in his hair.

His other arm is around your waist.

And your other hand is fisted in his shirt.

Oh-

Oh my god.

That's a _dick_.

That's _his_ dick.

His _dick_ is _hard_ -

_Im Jaebum's dick_ is _hard_ -

and it's-

now poking into your _leG_.

p a n i c-

Then the lips that were pressed against your neck began to part. And that was when the panic began to low-key set in. Open-mouthed kisses were placed on the space just over your jugular, kisses that had you squirming in the best ways. You were actually enjoying yourself. Until you realized how incredibly wrong it was as to what you were doing.

You liked Jaebum, but he didn't like you. And it was wrong of you to let him do this to you, knowing that he had no idea it was you who he was doing it to. His morning wood had nothing to do with you, his closeness, his tongue technology (a to the g to the u to the sTD- sorry) all of it had nothing to do with you. It was just his dream, and it didn't involve you-

"(Y/N)~"

Or, dreams do come true and he just moaned your fucking name.

His voice startled you, causing you to jump. Which was a bad idea. Because that caused him to switch positions, so now he was on the bottom (hehe, bottom) and you were laying over him, his arms tightly around your torso so you weren't moving anytime soon.

_aND YOU COULD feEL his dICK._

Anaconda. Cock-A-Doodle-Do. Pool Noodle. Hot Dog. Banana. Incredible Hulk. The terms are endless but it was there and o h m y g o d. Do you scream, do you cry, who the fuck knows.

You were about to wake him up when what he said next had your face redder than whatever 'set' he was complaining about. "Black makes you look sexier, (Y/N), more dangerous... I like it." _Fuc-_ it's okay, you were fine.

"Jaebum... Jaebum-" You called softly, lightly patting his cheek but all that got was a nose twitch and a small groan. You sighed, before it dawned on you. You'd liked Jaebum for a while... when were you going to get another chance like this? You always thought since you were the third oldest out of the group of friends, two months older than BamBam, that he saw you as some kid. I mean, you two talked amongst each other about photography and such, but he never looked like he saw more of you.

Well, this was a game changer.

Taking all the courage you had, you leaned down and you kissed him. It was quick, barely even a full second, but you pulled back and scanned his face, but found no signs of consciousness.

Until he smirked a few seconds later.

"I knew you liked me, (Y/N)."

His sleepy smirk turned into a full on grin as he flipped the two of you once again, now both your hands on your stomach and his on either side of you, holding himself up. God, he looked gorgeous even when he was just getting up; his hair matted on one side, his voice deeper than ever, it rivaled Jackson's even.

You were pretty sure that you looked a mess. Ruined eyeliner from crying with Youngjae at the end of the movie – your breath probably smelled straight from a dumpster with how much you'd drank combined morning breath and it didn't sound like that good of a combination. You probably even had some drool dried on your chin.

You were sputtering like a dying engine trying to figure out what the hell to say. But he said it for you. "I... I know that I don't seem like I have feelings... for really anything." He confessed, catching your attention down to his plush pink lips just begging for yours. "Jinyoung and Youngjae have been working with me on that- I promise." He added, slightly caressing your cheek with his thumb.

“ _Oh my god, shut up I have a hangover let me sleep!_ ” BamBam croaked out in his slightly deep voice – it was in English, surprisingly, rather than Korean or even Thai – and he just rolled over on his back to face the other way, the small Hello Kitty blanket barely covering his thin, lanky form.

This caused the tension in the room to shift. With you frozen beneath him, after the outburst from BamBam it caused you to go into a fit of giggles; ones you hushed yourself with your hand to keep from waking him up more. Jaebum was no better, biting his bottom lip to stop from laughing himself. After you two calmed down, he resumed his monologue.

Do you think he practiced it?

He totally practiced it.

For the sake of your own ego, you led yourself to believe he practiced it.

"I know I might treat you like a kid sometimes, but that's just because I'm scared of getting close to someone... someone I like a lot and have them leave me in the dust just for my fame. But I-... I know you won't do that to me, (Y/N)... right?"

God, it broke your heart to hear such things come from the singer's mouth. He'd been your friend since he was in the JJ Project, when you and Youngjae were just itty bitty trainees at JYP. Then, you'd landed a job in the production of GOT7, and were a on a team as a artist for their albums and their brand. But you always were honest with everyone, especially the GOT7 members, they were like family to you.

But Jaebum... he was more. He made your heart flutter with every passing glance.

You'd had a crush on him, even in his awkward blonde JJP phase with Jinyoung -- who was like an older brother to you. You would barely talk to Jaebum as a trainee, and when you weren't cutting it for debut, you were surprised to find yourself in JYPD-nim's office, and have him tell you that you got a job instead.

You didn't know it, but when Jaebum was told of the trainees that weren't debuting and were being let go from the company, he had to make sure you were kept on the team. He didn't know how to tell you of his feelings for you, but he would keep you around until he did.

And here he was.

_C O N F E S S I N G._

"S-So, (Y/N), will you-"

"Yes. Yes, a billion times yes, just.. one thing."

He tilted his head, a big sleepy grin on his face at your acceptance of his feelings as well as reciprocation. "What's that?"

You bit your lip to hide your smile.

"Kiss me?"

And he sure as hell did. He kissed everywhere -- your eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, lips, everywhere he could reach, leaving you in giggles. Until he kissed somewhere that had you making other noises that you had to clasp your hand over your mouth to hide.

He left exactly five marks on your skin. One for each year he knew you. One for each year that he should have told you. One for each year he left behind with you.

Just as he was finishing the last one, with you just barely managing to push him away from your neck so you could have a minute to breathe without it being into your hand, you heard a round of 'ooh's' sounding around the room.

_"Jaebummie-hyung got some!"_

Oh my god, Yugyeom. Go back to sleep.

_"Good, now he'll stop complaining about her talking with Jackson more than him."_

That was Jinyoung.

_"She doesn't talk with me that much more!"_

You were red in the face.

_"Aish! You woke up Coco and now I have a headache!"_

_"Yah, Youngjae-ah, I think there's pills in the bathroom-"_

Everyone was awake aside from BamBam, who was still snoring comfortably on the coffee table, passed out drunk.

And here you were, buried under Jaebum with marks littering your neck from him.

_"Come, Jaebum! Kiss the girl!"_

Jaebum looked down at you, a big grin on his face.

_fin._

 

 


End file.
